Girl Unavailable
by TheBookWormLoner
Summary: Clary Fray goes to her very last groupie home with a mental gay boy, a evil jerk who is a kleptomaniac, a ex stripper who cuts, a nerd who can't talk, another gay guy who loves flames, a drug addicted abuser. A small boy, a slut, a depressed girl, and two best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Song of the Day: Habits**

**Summary:. Clary Fray goes to her very last groupie home with a mental gay boy, a evil jerk who is a kleptomaniac, a ex stripper who cuts, a nerd who can't talk, another gay guy who loves flames, a drug addicted abuser. A small boy, a slut, a depressed girl, and two best friends. **

"Here we are," Luke concluded stepping onto the crumbling stairs of the old ratty house. The garden lay in front of him and the red haired girl with dead beauty. The birds chirped angrily and landed on the thorns of the dying tree that canopied dangerously close to the house.

"This is it?" Clary asked stupidly. "This piece of crap?"

"Clary," Luke scolded. "It might be a little shitty but not that bad."

Clary tried not to laugh. Again, to her surprise, she realized how different Luke was from all the other counselors that walked around like murdered zombies. She liked him.

"Well, let's knock." Luke reached for the doorbell and it sprung out like a jack in the box. It managed to make a sound because a woman watched Clary choke with a spoonful of laughter.

"Hello!" she greeted perkily. "You must be Clary!"

"Yeah that's me." Clary stated bluntly. She adjusted the grey beanie on her red curls and wrapped her flannel around her shoulders tighter.

"Come in! Come on Luke! You'll freeze out there with that shirt." She rushed.

"Robert! She's here! Bring the kids!"

A man approached behind a heard of kids. They yelled at the top of their lungs and stopped when they saw me.

"Who's this?" the girl asked.

"S-"

"I'm Clary Fray."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been so long guys. I just decided to update because this story has been on an unknown hiatus that I didn't even know existed. I have been super busy that lately I haven't got a chance for fanfiction and my precious stories anymore but I promise that there will be as many updates as I can since I'm on my Winter Break. I do have an announcement that I will be having I think three new TMI stories that I've been meaning to write for years and now I finally am doing. So if you aren't following me yet, follow me so if you like this story you can check all my other ones. ****_Crazymonster_****is my tumblr in case any of you want to keep in touch.**

**BookieB- well, the update wasn't quick but I still hope it's great. **

**AnnaW14- Actually, there's nothing wrong with the 'slut' as I called her. Read this chapter for evidence of this statement. **

**Justkindaannoyed- MALEC MALEC FOR EVERYONE**

**(Please remember I am a thirteen year old girl with a busy life that does not own any of the characters) **

"I'm still confused." A voice rang out of the air. The silence was cut short because of this and everyone else came to their senses quite quickly. A boy with crooked glasses peeked over the older girl's leg. Obviously, the voice had come from him.

"Well kids, Clary will be joining us for some time." Robert declared uneasy. The kids already seemed pestered enough and being careless would not help the situation.

"Her? Why would we want someone like her?" a beautiful girl with the smallest top Clary had ever seen chirped annoyed. Clearly this girl was going to be a bitter one.

"Oh shut up Jess," another voice chorused. Clary met a pair of beautiful gray eyes. The girl smiled brilliantly at her but there was pain in between the stormy orbs. "I'll take her Robert. Come on Clary."

She gestured for Clary to follower. Clary, happy to get away from the group, paced along with her until they hit a old oak door that creaked when Stormy Eyes opened it.

Inside, the room was clean sharply. A bed was perfectly made and picture frames hung loosely on one side of the wall. The other side of this decorated, clean room was blank and had no brightness to it. Just for Clary. The girl gave her no more time to glance around and forced her onto the flawlessly made bed.

"Okay, so basically I'm here to explain everyone and everything in this place. But mostly everyone." She paused to catch her breath and pulled out a big photograph. The black and white snap shot consisted of every kid that had been staring at her weirdly when she had arrived.

"I'm Tessa by the way. Let's start. There's the basics. Alec and Mangus." Tessa said pointing to the two boys with arms around each other protectively. "Alec has um… issues. Schizophrenia to be exact; but he doesn't act like he has it. Mangus on the other hand has a thing for flames."

"Simon is the one with the glasses. He's mute. Next to him is Isabelle. He used to be a stripper until some asshole raped her and threw her on the street. Max is the small boy… he's Maryse and kid just like Alec and Isabelle. Max tends to have seizures and black outs. But that's not important. That slut you met, yeah she's Jess. There's nothing wrong with her. Her parents love her and send her precious jewelry from Europe. She just had nowhere to stay. There's Will and Jem. Will has some serious anger issues and Jem is sick… really sick. Jace is the asshole you don't want to mess with though. He's evil," Tessa paused to catch her breath.

Before she could continue with the last person, Maryse knocked on the door and opened it. As she peeked her head in, her hear fell into her face making her eyes disappear. "Girls, dinner."

"Come on," Tessa said happily. "You get to meet the last one."

()()()()()

Dinner was silent. Everyone sat quietly eating their amounts of food without complaining or complimenting its perfectness. The only thing to be heard where Robert's soft hums and the sound of forks scratching nearly empty plates.

"Where's Sebastian?" Jess asked curiously. Her voice held so much fakeness that it made Clary's neck choke up with disgust.

"He's somewhere I suppose." Maryse answered warily. Her hand that held that shiny silverware twitched with fear and discomfort.

Clary felt extremely lost. She turned a glance to look but he had his head down and was eating his food with paying attention to the conversations around him. "Who's Sebastian?"

The front door shut down behind Clary and she felt a breath down her neck making her shiver violently. A pair of hands caught her shoulder blades in a teasing manner. The minty breathing now fanned her ear, "I'm Sebastian."


	3. AN

**Dear Readers, **

**This is not a chapter; it is an author note as you can see. I am here to tell you all that I am taking a short hiatus. I have already not been on but that was for busy reasons. And although I will be quite busy, that is not the reason for this hiatus. **

**As you may know, I have been going through some hard times right now. It's not really hard times per say. And if you don't know, I recently experienced a horrendous heartbreak. It's been three weeks and yet I still cry myself to sleep sometimes. **

**Anyway, I feel that I am still not emotionally stable to the point where I can come up with ideas for the future chapters of this story and the rest of my stories, I am sorry for this. I really don't want to but I already wrote a whole chapter and deleted it four times. **

**I may feel better at some point and release a chapter or two but I wouldn't wait up for it. I hope you understand and support this hiatus with kindness. I will see you as soon as I can. I promise I will try hard not to let you guys down. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all. It's me! I'm feeling a little better… there might be a boy… okay… there is a boy. There's going to be about four books I'm releasing so follow me and wait for me. They should be published right as I publish this story so go check dem out. **

Clary did not like to be touched. Albeit, this boy gave her a bitter sweet feeling throughout her body; he could touch her anyway time he wanted. Now, she was overreacting about a boy she had never met. His hands seemed to travel below her shoulders with a sexy caress. Sebastian didn't seem to care that everyone was watching him molest the new girl.

"Nice of you to show up," Jace snorted. His golden eyes were sharp on Clary. She wondered what was hidden beneath all of the melted gold. "Can you stop trying to rape the new girl and let us finish our dinner please?"

Sebastian laughed and gave Clary one last touch. He shoved himself into a chair and pulled out a plate. He didn't seem to mind that Isabelle cowered away from him with fear. "Yes my dear brother."

"Now who is this?" Sebastian asked once he was settled in. He pointed his shiny fork at Clary and smiled seductively at her. Everyone seemed afraid of the white haired boy with the coal eyes. No one tried to stop him except maybe Jace.

"You know, the usual loser." Jace said trying to get Sebastian's attention. He turned to Clary with a forkful of food. "Carrie right?"

"Clary," she corrected angrily. "Clary Fray."

She looked at her full plate with sadness. Luke watched her with as much sadness as she glared into the plate. He knew how much she suffered. Clary pushed her chair away and stood up. Her bones cramped as she stood. She felt stiff and unworthy.

"I think I'm going to go to my room now," Clary announced formally. She hoped that she could die away in her room alone.

()()()()

"Yo' Fray," a whispered voice entered her dreams. Of course, there was no dreams to disturb. Ever since the incident that cost her everything, she no longer had dreams. All there was in her head was blank nightmares.

"Who is it?" she chocked pushing her hair out of her face. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the shadow next to the door.

A flash of white hair entered her view. Sebastian. He seemed to take a weird liking for her since earlier. She could still feel his hands on her body.

"What do you want?" she asked curiously. Clary pulled herself out of bed and shuffled to stand face to face with him. His smell intoxicated her.

He grinned at her. The moonlight hit him perfectly. It felt like she had known him all her life; even if she had just met him hours before. Tessa slept peacefully on the bed next to them. The floor was extremely cold on her feet. She just wanted to go back to sleep but all that was running through her mind was his intoxicated smell.

"Come on," Sebastian said excitedly. He pulled at her hand until they were close. "I want to show you how to have fun."

**Short I know. But its late. New Stories will be posted tomorrow or another day just not today. Wait up for them. They will be good and have a lot of Sebastian and Clary's bad relationship plot to it. Ugh, my laptop battery is going to die. Have a nice day! Or night! **


	5. Chapter 4

**She's alive! I know, I'm terrible, but hopefully this long chapter will make you not want to throw a lightly beaten egg on my face. **

There was a color of emotions Clary experienced as he brought her close. His smell was like a deadly weapon she wanted to get hit with, but her gut told her that he would leave her bleeding on the floor. She bit her lip and glanced at a sleeping Tessa. What could she do?

Sebastian gently caressed the back of her head but she managed to fight through the drunken state and pushed him away.

"What are you talking about?" she managed. The back of her throat was blocked by emotion she didn't like. Tessa shifted and a door creaked from the hallway.

Sebastian paused listening to the door. "I have something that will blow your mind."

Clary wasn't stupid. His eyes showed her the darkest secrets as he shuffled a small bag in his hands. A blistering fire lit up her stomach as she glanced down at his hands. She wished someone would come take her away from this moment. But she had no one, no one at all. She shook her head.

His face turned into one that would make the scariest monster in the world tremble in its trousers. Sebastian's hands shook with anger as venom ran through his veins. His once gentle hands reached out and grabbed a section of her hair. It was yanked back so that her face was next to his. Clary whimpered. Her mind was blown that he could flip a switch in a second's time.

Before anyone could mutter another word, the door creaked open to reveal a nearly naked Jace. His golden eyes lit up the room as he saw the scene in front of him. His jaw was ticking with anger as his eyes lingered on Sebastian's hand.

"What are you doing Sebastian?" he growled.

Tessa's eyes slowly opened. Yet Sebastian wouldn't let go of her hair. Jace stalked into her room boiling with anger as he reached for Sebastian's hand. His eyes were piercing into her with a softness that made her question whether she was just dreaming. Tessa sat up and began to cry.

"Let her go yeah?" Jace muttered squeezing Sebastian's hand. But Sebastian wouldn't let go. His other hand had found his way to her neck so that bruises began to form. Clary began to choke out a plea. Tessa, now, jumped up and began to scream for Robert.

_Wow, _Clary thought, _what a cheesy film I'm living._

Jace managed to grab the hand in her hair and twisted it until Sebastian released her throat. Clary fell to the floor coughing. Jace punched the white haired boy to the ground. Her vision was blurry and her lungs ached for air. Tears streamed down her face as Jace gently brought her to his chest. She cried silently into his chest as his fingers seemed to heal her bruises.

It was so strange to see him being so gently and soft. He did hate her for some reason she didn't quite know. But she felt so safe in his arms. Not even Robert's loud, thunderous voice distracted her.

Clary lifted her head from his chest and stared into the golden orbs that held so much emotion.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" he mumbled embarrassed.

Clary laughed. Her hand reached to grab his chin. "Thank you."

He released a breath. She rested her head back on his chest and slowly fell asleep.

(()()()()

No one spoke. The silence was venom. Everyone quietly stared at the purple blossoms on her velvet skin. Simon gave her a small smile that made her heart bloom. They were all so kind. Robert had explained that violent episodes were normal for Sebastian. It didn't make her feel better. She glanced at Jace who devoured down his pancakes. He sensed her gaze and met her stare with his cheeks packed with food. A blush formed on his cheeks as he gave an awkward smile and looked down.

Clary's heart raced. It was the strangest thing to imagine that after her first night, she had been mentally and physically attacked and then Jace had seemed to loom over her like a bodyguard. She bit her lip as she remembered waking up in his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Isabelle asked quietly. Clary looked back at Isabelle surprised. The black haired beauty hadn't said a word to her since she had arrived.

"Alright, thank you."

Isabelle's eyes landed on Jace. "I haven't seen him like that. His mum was abused by his dad; I think that's why he's so protective over you."

Jess snorted and everyone turned to stare at the girls. Clary's bruises began to burn. She began to feel out of breath again as if Sebastian had turned himself invisible and began to choke her.

"I would like it if you left your boyfriend out of your nasty mouth." She hissed. Clary's heart dropped.

Why wouldn't Sebastian let go?

**This is nasty and messy I'm so sorry. Much drama. So bad. **


End file.
